La fin d'un règne
by Yullivar
Summary: [Aventures] Théo, roi d'une zone élargie du cratère, vit ses derniers moments sur terre. La guerre a détruit son royaume, miné son moral et usé son âme. Soutenu par Grunlek, chef des armées, il n'en demeure pas moins perdu, surtout quand il reçoit une invitation sur terrain neutre du chef ennemi. Une dernière chance d'accéder à la paix ?


Petite histoire écrite sous le coup d'une inspiration récente. C'est dark, très dark, très très dark.

Elle se déroule dans un monde parallèle d'Aventures, et n'a aucun rapport (en tout cas, ce n'est pas du tout l'idée) avec la fan-fiction à chapitres que j'écris également.

Je ne possède évidemment aucun des personnages qui sont la propriété exclusive de nos maîtres Mahyar, Bob, Krayn, Seb et Fred !

Bonne lecture à vous, et si l'envie vous prend de poster un commentaire/review, n'hésitez pas ! (et ayez le courage !)

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **La fin d'un règne**

 **.**

Théo s'assit sur son trône, dépité de voir les événements tourner en sa défaveur. Il avait tant donné dans cette guerre, tant offert pour la défense de la lumière qu'il en était abattu désormais alors que la fin approchait.

Grunlek, le chef des armées, s'agenouilla et lui pris les mains afin de le soutenir. Théo se faisait vieux, ses soixante-sept printemps avaient raison de sa force. Son courage n'avait jamais failli, mais son corps ne suivait plus.

\- Mon seigneur, il faut vous reposer, dit le nain d'un ton désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal durant mon règne ? Grun', mon vieil ami, dis-moi. J'ai uni les églises, j'ai créé une armée que je croyais invincible et j'ai offert au monde la plus belle vision d'avenir possible… Qu'ai-je donc fait de mal ?

Ce dernier point était le plus vrai d'entre tous. Théo, sur le trône du royaume de l'Ouest du Cratère depuis près de dix-neuf ans, avait permis la constructions de routes, le développement d'écoles en tout genre, la refonte totale des académies militaires et culturelles, et était également à l'origine de très nombreuses associations parcourant le monde connu, telles les associations de défense des araignées ou de lutte contre les agressions de petites filles, des problèmes largement répandus à son arrivée au pouvoir. Tout cela, bien entendu, avait existé avant la guerre.

\- Toute votre œuvre est une merveille, n'en doutez pas mon seigneur. Les légendes vous évoqueront en tant que Théo le Juste, le paladin de la lumière. Celui qui a rétabli l'équilibre dans le monde et a offert la paix par sa diplomatie avisée.

\- Diplomatie avisée, oui oui… Relis-moi donc le message du chef barbare ennemi, tu veux bien ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Grunlek.

 _"Ami,_

 _Ton royaume est mort ! Foutu ! Cassé et tout fripé ! Mais je suis quelqu'un de généreux, donc, considérant la proximité que nous avions jadis, je te laisse l'occasion de venir me parler, en terrain neutre. On pourra discuter du passé, ça sera fun, d'accord ?_

 _Par contre, pour Shin, je suis désolé. Oh, attends, tu n'es pas au courant ? Bien sûr que non, puisque c'est de ma faute ! Sa tête a malencontreusement quitté son corps. Ca m'a fait de la peine, si tu savais à quel point… Moi je voulais juste l'incinérer ou le jeter dans un puits mais que veux-tu, les traditions restent, et pour tuer des demi-élémentaires prisonniers, apparemment, trancher la chair est préférable. Ils sont vraiment tatillons !_

 _J'espère te voir bientôt !_

 _De toute façon, on se verra bientôt, mais quand ce sera dans ton palais, fort joli d'ailleurs, ce sera pour te tuer. Alors autant se dire bonjour avant quand même !_

 _Cordialement, monseigneur juré_

 _Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, fils d'Enoch, lui-même père de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé"_

\- La folie est plus présente que jamais en lui... Commenta Grunlek. Quant à Shin, l'absence de réponse ne laissait aucune place au doute…

\- Comment avons-nous pu jadis nous lier d'amitiés avec lui ? C'est… Insensé… Irréel même…

\- Irez-vous à sa rencontre ?

\- Oui… Je le dois, s'il y a la moindre chance de modifier cette guerre, alors je dois tout tenter.

Le nain s'inclina sans contester la décision de son roi et s'en alla.

* * *

A l'aube, Théo quitta le palais en secret, aidé d'un homme de confiance, puis la forteresse afin de rejoindre une petite clairière derrière la colline de RestWood. Il donnait environ deux heures au mage avant d'arriver.

Ce dernier le rejoignit finalement au bout d'une seule heure, sans compagnon.

\- Théo ! S'écrit Bob, joyeux.

\- Bob, répondit sobrement le roi.

\- Ca fait tellement longtemps, espèce de vieille branche ! (Il prit la joue du paladin entre ses doigts) Qu'est-ce que t'as vieilli, putain ! T'étais déjà moche à l'époque mais là, c'est pire !

\- Bob, à quoi rime tout ça ? Tu apportes le malheur sur mes terres, parmi les miens, et tu fais ton cirque ici. Je ne peux le tolérer.

Le mage mit quelques secondes avant d'esquisser le moindre geste, prenant le temps d'intégrer toutes les paroles de son ancien ami. Puis il explosa de rire :

\- Mais enfin, c'est drôle, non ? Tu vas mourir, tes soldats vont mourir et tout sera rasé. (Il commença à chantonner) Et tout redeviendra rouge et beau, les océans et les volcans borderont notre terre, diffuseront ma grandeur et célébreront mes enfants ! (Il s'arrêta). Et le cirque, c'est bon pour la santé mentale, tu le savais ça ?

"Bon, où est ce cher nain ? Hein ? Il est où le petit nain-nain ? Il me manque tu sais, je l'aimais bien avec son bras défectueux ! Tu te souviens de quand il s'était crevé un œil tout seul ? Quel con il avait été alors !"

Bob était hilare et ne feignait pas ce sentiment, au grand désarroi de Théo, qui aurait préféré voir le destructeur de son monde jouer la comédie, afin de trouver à ce sens à ce conflit et à cette rencontre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Bob ? Où est le mage de feu, demi-démon, qui aurait pu sacrifier sa vie pour ses amis, dans n'importe quelle situation ? Où est l'homme qui reniait son père, le Démon qui pouvait semer le chaos sur terre ?

\- Mais il est là, devant toi. Il aime toujours boire et prendre du plaisir avec les filles, et toutes les autres bonnes choses de la vie !

\- Et cette guerre ? Quelle raison lui trouves-tu ?

\- Oh, mais arrête avec tes questions espèce de corbeau, s'exclama le mage de feu ! Profite du moment, on est de vieux amis, on devrait partager plein de souvenirs communs ! Par exemple, tu te souviens de la fois où j'avais ravagé la terre sur des kilomètres à la ronde ? Si tu savais, en y repensant, à quel point ça avait été jouissif !

"Tu sais que j'ai refait la même chose plusieurs fois ? Mais ça m'a souvent déçu, l'effet était différent. Pourtant, les gens hurlaient de terreur, la plupart criait à l'aide, ça aurait dû me motiver mais non, c'était pas pareil !"

"En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, bichette, tu m'avais manqué."

Théo pleurait, sans réellement s'en apercevoir. La folie de son ancien ami était terrible pour son cœur, car il portait sur lui toute la responsabilité de ce changement radical. Il avait créé ce fléau, il en avait conscience. Peut-être aussi que ses larmes coulaient car il avait compris qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour son peuple. Il n'eut pas le temps de les sécher car Bob renchérit rapidement :

\- Tiens, je t'ai dit que j'avais croisé Shin ? On dîne régulièrement ensemble ! Il manque un peu de conversation mais c'est bien le Shin que l'on connait, il n'est pas très bavard de toute façon ! (Le paladin écoutait avec une attention renforcée, la respiration bloquée par la confusion devant les propos du mage). Mais je me demande quand même, est-ce que tu crois que le fait d'être détachée de son corps empêche la tête d'être expressive ?

Théo se leva brusquement et vomit quelques mètres plus loin. C'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Il quitta la clairière et entendit le rire du mage résonner dans son esprit tout le temps que dura son voyage de retour jusqu'à la forteresse. Il avait définitivement perdu la guerre en ce jour, et son âme avec.

* * *

Le corps de Théo fût retrouvé le lendemain, dans sa chambre. Allongé sur le lit, les poignets ensanglantés, le paladin avait quitté ce monde de tristesse. Une lettre gisait à côté de lui. Voilà ce qu'étaient les derniers mots du roi :

 _"Lorsque j'entrepris, afin d'aider mon ami demi-Démon à vaincre définitivement sa part démoniaque, d'axer les recherches magiques sur la séparation de plusieurs entités d'âme d'un même esprit, j'ignorais que j'allais créer le plus grand fléau que notre monde eut jamais connu. Présomptueux, arrogants et stupides, nous avons échoué et brisé mon ami mage. Tous les malheurs d'aujourd'hui sont de mon fait._

 _Mon nom devra être synonyme de mépris, ma mémoire aura l'obligation d'être moquée et bafouée, afin que jamais personne n'oublie qu'un esprit fou et arrogant a créé, malgré lui, un destructeur de monde._

 _Théo Silverbeg, paladin de l'Eglise de la lumière, roi du Cratère"_


End file.
